The first generation of electronic devices included devices that typically included a single mode of operation. For example, a simple calculator operates the same regardless of a user or a history of use. Over time and with the introduction of more sophisticated software, users have gradually been able to customize electronic devices to adjust functionality based on user preferences. Users can save a profile, change user settings, and otherwise customize an electronic device based on one's own preferences. For example, on a personal computer, a user can select wallpaper for a background display, select a default font size, and so forth. However, each of these changes takes time and effort and typically has to be performed manually by the user.
An important factor when controlling an electronic device is an efficient use of resources, such as batteries and processors and the user's own time. For example, many devices include a timeout mode or sleep setting, that take effect after a predetermined amount of time to reduce a drain on a battery. Processor power may be unnecessarily consumed when running needless tasks or performing tasks during an inappropriate time, which may negatively impact a user's experience by slowing a response time of the electronic device. For example, when a software update is run while a user is operating the device rather than after the user finishes using the device, this update potentially wastes some processing power that could otherwise be dedicated to expediting requests from the user.